


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 08.Skype sex

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [9]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Falling In Love, M/M, Skype
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake沒想過他居然會在farmersonly找到他這生的真愛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 08.Skype sex

**Author's Note:**

> 我的標題沒寫錯，同樣的標題我寫了兩篇不一樣的內容。這是我在打之前那篇時候突然蹦出的腦洞，誰叫我就是對他們有病。

Blake帶著忐忑打開了電腦，如果他必須承認，那麼老實說，他真的很緊張。

他甚至不確定一開始是怎麼攪進這團混亂裡的？都是因為在他最好損友－－Luke Bryan－－的單身派對上。Blake被一群喝昏的鄉村漢子包圍，每個人都不停的質問什麼時候Blake才要脫離單身？

他的幾個好友不停數落Blake，像是反覆提醒Blake已經年近40了，要是再不加點油恐怕就要一個人孤老終身了。

拜託，他明明才39，離40歲還有一段日子好嘛。

Blake只能虛弱的反駁他們自己只是太忙沒有時間遇到好對象，嘿，他可沒有開玩笑，他是個在Oklahoma土生土長的農場主人，有一大片的農場工作需要他去處理。

如果他以為他的朋友會這麼簡單放過他，那麼Blake就大錯特錯了。

是誰先起的頭？Brad還是Michael？總之在違反他意志的情況下，這群傢伙為他註冊了一個叫做farmersonly的約會網站，還放了一張前幾年他參加小鎮嘉年華的照片。

他本來對這種交友網站嗤之以鼻，可是受不了損友們的拷打逼迫，Blake終於承諾他有空的時候會登錄網站逛逛。

起先Blake真的興趣缺缺，說真的，現代人到底是有多絕望才會選擇線上交友呀？

所以才短短的一個禮拜，Blake就收到了起碼20個交友邀請，裡頭不乏很多照片火辣的金髮正妹，這些人是認真的嗎？農場雜事多得沒有時間讓他們裸泳曬日光浴的，而且一堆粗重的工作恐怕不適合細皮嫩肉的美少女們。

他回覆了幾個長相端莊，看起來就很適合在農場生活的成熟女性，等Blake送出回覆以後，他赫然意識到自己太認真吧？他應該只是要玩玩而不是嚴肅求偶的呀。

所以Blake決定轉換心情看看其他人，這是一個擁有龐大會員的約會網，Blake甚至還發現有幾個滿可愛的男生也傳了訊息給他。

同性戀在他們鄉下地方並不常見，可是Blake並不會因此厭惡還是什麼，畢竟都已經是21世紀了，Blake對現在的社會趨勢看得很開。

然後他突然掃到一封留言，對方只是跟他說：『你帶牛仔帽很合適，cowboy。』

那是個很普通的訊息，真正吸引Blake的原因是對方的頭像是某個刺青的一部分，Blake看不出來那是什麼圖案，不過他很確定那絕對是某個紋身。

而且，在這種人人都想追求另一半的網站中，對方的性別居然選擇"保密"。對方的暱稱叫做『KSF222』同樣也是看不出性別的名字。

「嗯哼～」這可有趣了，Blake雙手抱胸，調皮的想法在他腦中燃起，他動動滑鼠，點下了回覆的按鈕。

算了，就當作打發時間也不錯。

簡單的打發時間，轉變成了規律的對話，然後一晃眼，他和KSF222已經聊天超過3個月了，某天他在和Miranda、Ashley、Kelly、Carrie聚餐的時候不小心透露了這件事，四個女人都用很驚恐的表情看他。

「天呀，Blake，你們居然聊天超過3個月？你確定那真的是聊天嗎？」Miranda最先發難，用著無法置信的口氣對他。

「什麼意思。」被懷疑的感覺讓他不舒服，Blake突然很後悔自己怎麼會說溜嘴。

「聊天。那種真的有對話內容的那種，不是每天早上傳一句早安，晚上說一句晚安而已。你們真的有在談什麼嗎？」身旁的Kelly也湊了過來。

「當然有。」這些女人在說什麼傻話，他們聊天的內容如果說出來她們恐怕會嚇一跳吧。

Blake自己有時候也會驚訝，他和對方幾乎無所不談，從時事、電影、運動到音樂，幾次的交談以後他知道KSF222生長在L.A，是個標準的成市人，不過神奇的，他們在思考和觀念都很契合。

不知不覺間Blake告訴他不少私事，像是自己曾經經歷過一段短暫的失敗婚姻，還有後來他曾跟一個女人交往了三年差點要訂婚的時候，那女人告訴他自己是個同性戀，就這麼把Blake甩了。

是的，沒錯，那女人現在就坐在他對面。

他和Miranda的關係是很特殊、難以形容的。就像KSF222也問過他：『你會覺得很奇怪嗎？和變成蕾絲邊的前女友繼續來往？』

Blake也曾經問過自己一樣的問題，所以他回答KSF222：『一開始其實會，但她是個值得當朋友的好女人，我也祝福她能找到幸福。』

他沒預料到KSF222的回覆會是一個笑臉，然後配上『你是個好人，cowboy。』

KSF222很愛這麼叫他，儘管Blake跟他解釋過比起牛仔自己跟接近一個農夫，但是顯然KSF222聽不進去。久了以後Blake也習慣了，他甚至會覺得這是他們之間的暱稱，Blake忍不住會思考自己是不是在KSF222心裡佔了個重要的位置。

至少對Blake來講，KSF222的確是個很特別的對象。

他和其他的網友都沒有辦法持續這麼長久的對話，間中有幾個女性讓Blake覺得有好感，可是他們的對話通常只有頭幾天很熱絡，等新鮮感退去之後，Blake突然發現自己無話可說。

只有KSF222不會，對方像隻變色龍一般，無論何種話題都能跟Blake搭上調。就像明明從沒有在鄉村生活過，但KSF222總是很真誠的詢問Blake所謂的農場工作究竟是怎麼一回事。

「你在發什麼呆？」Carrie推推他肩膀，把他從自己的世界中喚回神。「所以呢？照片照片，她一定是個大胸部的金髮正妹吧？」四雙眼睛興致勃勃的望著他，Blake頓時想要拔腿就跑。他總覺得自己像隻誤入狼穴的小羔羊。

「嘿，你不要這麼小氣嘛！」她們把Blake的沈默當作藏私，Miranda更是雙手抱胸一副不耐煩的模樣。

「我不是小氣，而是我沒有。」他甚至不確定自己的解釋有沒有意義，可是他還是開口了。

「沒有什麼？」幾個女人困惑的看看彼此。「等等，你是說你沒有那人的照片嗎？」

「......」尷尬的沈默在五人間持續，突然不知道是誰先爆出尖叫。「天呀，真難以置信，你這個外貌協會的人居然會在不知道對方長得是方是圓的情況下就跟對方聊得那麼起勁？」

「我才不是外貌協會，」瞪了Kelly一眼。「我只是有我自己的喜好而已。」

「是啊是啊。」不以為然的附和著，Kelly顯然不將Blake的話當一回事。

「那麼你有想過....」Ashley啜了一口手上的飲料。「如果對方是個男的呢？」

「啊？」Blake傻住了，Ashley在問什麼？他壓根沒想過這樣的事情呀。

「你不是說過對方的性別設定保密？而且網路上的圖片也沒有放照片，該不會，對方是個男的吧？」

Blake很想反駁她，只不過要是認真想想，Ashely講得也有道理。而且仔細回憶和KSF222的對話，感覺並沒有一個女性會有的陰柔氣息。

「天呀，該不會Blake你也要轉性了吧？」她們興奮的互相討論起來，Blake實在巴不得地上有個洞讓他能夠直接消失。

他放棄的癱回椅子上任憑女人們的肆意妄想，Blake腦中只在思考一件事，如果KSF222真的是男人該怎麼辦？他有辦法繼續跟個男人交友下去嗎？

交友是一回事，最重要的，他有辦法和他交往嗎？那種非柏拉圖式，而是肉體上面，他真的有辦法接受一個男人嗎？

Blake靜默著，思考自己下一步該怎麼做。

之後他還是覺得割捨不下和KSF222的友情，雖然Blake有想過直接問對方到底是男是女，可是他剛打出來，想想以後又刪除了。

他只能很沒種的詢問對方，『你能給我一張你的照片嗎？』拜託，光是要打出這句話，就花掉Blake半輩子的勇氣了，他害怕KSF222會拒絕他，兩人就此失去聯繫。

那一刻，Blake才意識到自己的感情放得有多深。

『你想我嗎？cowboy。』反倒是KSF222大方的回應他，同時傳了一張自己裸著後背的照片。那是一張黑白照片，光線很暗，最清晰的就是KSF222背上的美人魚抱著骷髏頭的刺青，圖案捉住了Blake的視線和他的心好一會，而KSF222的腦袋埋在沙發中，他看不見對方的正臉，只見到脖子上方的俐落短髮，還有在他下巴上好像是鬍子的東西。

他，Blake幾乎已經認定KSF222是個男的了。

沒有很激烈的情緒波動，Blake反而很冷靜，或許是因為的Ashley一番話讓他有了心理準備吧，Blake並沒有很震撼。

嘆了口氣，Blake下一步似乎應該來搜尋一下gay pron，看看自己到底是不是男的也行吧。

結果當天晚上他就做了個夢，一個短髮男人靠在他胸口，背上的刺青在月光的照射之下閃閃發光，Blake忍不住低頭親吻著那美麗的脊骨，一路往下，然後.....

Blake醒來之後，發現自己已經無法自拔了。

『那些圖案代表著什麼意思嗎？』他問KSF222。

『沒什麼，只是覺得很好看就刺上去了。』爽快的回答另Blake在電腦前噴笑出來，這個人怎麼有辦法對留在身上一輩子的東西如此淡定？

『確實很好看。』手指在鍵盤上猶豫了一會。『我在想你其他地方還有嗎？』他等了幾分鐘，得到KSF222的回覆。

『多著呢，我想你一定會喜歡的。』舔舔下唇，是啊，他說的沒錯，Blake一定會喜歡的。

他們像這樣調情的擦邊球打了好一陣子，結果是KSF222主動提出和他要電話。『我想聽你的聲音。』毫不遮掩的話語，大概這就是能夠吸引Blake的原因之一。

第一次通電話的時候，Blake緊張到手心都冒汗了。幸好KSF222對他的態度和平常一樣，Blake也很快就放鬆下來，KSF222的聲音雖然不像一般男人那樣低沈，但卻帶著一股莫名的磁性，溫和又鎮定人心，Blake想要多聽一點，他跟本捨不得放下手機。

他們一直聊到了凌晨，如果不是因為Blake農場的馬廐明天要做例行的清理，他實在很不願意掛斷電話。

那晚的夢境又更清晰了，KSF222雖然還是背對著他，不過他的聲音喊著Blake的名字。所以隔天早上Blake又再一次經歷了要清洗內褲的尷尬狀況。

幾次的通話以後KSF222告訴Blake他的真名，Adam、Adam Levine。Blake玩味的在舌頭上品嚐Adam名字的發音，光是這樣就讓他心滿意足。他的的確確淪陷了，Miranda用著嘲弄的語氣告訴他。

幸好Blake心情很好並不在意，他打開手機，看見一封Adam剛剛傳來的sex text。『所以，猜猜我今天穿的是什麼顏色？』

嚥了口口水，Blake快速的敲打了螢幕。『猜對的話會有獎勵嗎？』

『嗯，也許？』

『黑色？』

『錯了cowboy，你自己看吧。』他收到了一張圖片訊息，Blake謹慎的看看左右，確定兩旁的Luke和Kelly注意力都不在自己身上的時候，點開了圖片。

那是兩瓣渾圓的翹臀被藍色的拳擊內褲包住的照片，要不是Blake一隻手握緊拳頭塞在自己嘴前的話，他恐怕已經叫出來了。

該死，Adam這不要臉的little slut，看他之後要怎麼回敬他。『You drive me crazy.』雖然他知道自己這麼打Adam肯定會得意的鳴鳴自滿，不過這真的是Blake內心最真實的反應。

『我知道。』等了一會以後，Blake因為螢幕的字句心頭一陣撼動。『晚上要來視訊嗎？』

於是就回到了最開頭的狀態了，Blake抱持著不安的心情打開了電腦，這是他第一次要跟Adam面對面的交談。

他看過很多Adam傳來的圖片，不過大多都只有身體的部分，Blake至今還沒有看過Adam的正臉。

從身體上判斷，Adam是個身材體格都很好的人，雖然他只比Blake小了三歲，可是他的身體肌肉感覺更像個20幾歲的少年。

Adam跟他說過他有在練習瑜珈，或許那就是造就Adam美好的二頭肌、腹肌、人魚線還有大腿肌肉..... 該死，Blake不能再繼續想下去了。

但是Adam一次也沒有給他看過臉部的照片，Blake忍不住懷疑，該不會Adam是個滿臉橫肉，或者五官歪曲的人？還是說他以前遇過什麼意外，讓他因此毀容不敢見人？

畢竟不是每個人都可以像他的好友Luke一樣，擁有著精壯的美好身軀加上一副人人稱羨的高顏質。

Blake忍不住擔心如果Adam真的長得不堪入目，那麼他會有辦法做的下去嗎？身為男人是一回事，長相又是另外一回事了。

就算Blake不是個條件多好的傢伙，好歹他也參加過選美比賽還拿到冠軍好嗎，而且不是Blake自誇，自己這張臉在村裡還是迷倒不少女人的。

現在想想，Kelly說他是外貌協會的事情恐怕是說對了。

要是他能夠有那麼一點運氣的話，或許老天會眷顧他給他一個長得還不錯的Adam？

事實證明，Blake這一生的運氣恐怕都用在上面了。

他一時無法相信坐在螢幕對面的男人就是Adam，男人有著精緻、俊俏的五官，宛若是從希臘神話裡頭走出來的神祇，雖然下顎留著稀疏的鬍渣，但那只會讓人覺得他性感到爆炸。

『嘿，地球呼叫Blake，你神遊去哪裡了？』雙手抱在胸前，Adam看著他，唇角揚起了弧線，天呀，那模樣也是誘惑到不行。

他很不想承認自己看著Adam的臉到流口水，「沒有。」他搖搖頭，假裝一切沒什麼。「你不是要給我看你的內褲嗎？」不是故意爆出這種下流的句子，實在是Blake的腦袋空空，不曉得該說什麼才好。

幸好Adam不在意他的態度。『可以呀，我給你看我的，你也要給我看你的。』彷彿講求公平的孩子似，Blake忍不住笑了。

「好啊，那有什麼難的。」他們好像忘了這是彼此第一次的正式見面，反正不管Adam怎麼想，Blake是真的忘了，他和Adam的對話是如此輕鬆自然。

『Ohoh，注意你的用詞 cowboy。』Adam明亮的眼睛閃爍著調皮的光芒，Blake好奇他的眼睛顏色，他多希望自己就在Adam身旁，能夠捧著他的臉好好看清楚。

後來Adam沒有給他看內褲－－非常遺憾沒錯－－不過他介紹了自己的公寓給Blake，還有他的兩條愛犬。Blake也把自家的Betty帶到鏡頭前，兩個人約好下次Adam有空的白天Blake會讓他看看自己的農場。

聖誕節前夕Blake把農場的雜事都處理好，並且交代好友Brad幫忙照顧以後，他買了一張到L.A的機票。

剛踏入L.A機場大廳，他就見到那個戴著帽子，不停探著頭的黑髮男人。「Blake！」他朝著Blake大聲呼喊，同時快步奔向Blake。

Blake張開手臂接受男人衝進他懷裡，一點也不像頭一次見面的網友，更像是分別多時的情侶。

「Adam。」溫柔的呼喚著，Blake做了一件他一直想做的事情，他抬起Adam的臉，望進那雙榛子色的眼瞳裡。

可惜Adam沒有讓他盯著看太久，Adam雙手環住Blake的頸子，主動吻上Blake的嘴唇。

Blake忘了他們還在公開場合，他只知道自己等待的這一刻終於來臨了，自然的環住Adam的後腰，他把Adam扣在懷裡，不單單滿足於唇瓣的接觸，Blake索性將舌頭也探了進去。

他把Adam吻到氣喘吁吁的靠在他肩膀。「不在這裡，cowboy。」修長的指尖滑過Blake的下顎，他的聲音魅惑至極。

「Holy shit, Adam，你最好告訴我你有開車來。」他跟個正在發情的莽撞少年沒有兩樣，要不是對人群有所顧忌，他恐怕會把Adam扛到肩上，找一個沒人的地方直接辦了他。

「我怎麼可能讓你失望呢，dipshit。」牽起Blake的手往停車場走，他不忘拋給Blake一個誘人的微笑。

他們甚至沒有撐到Adam的臥房。Blake躺在Adam狹小的睡椅上，他覺得不太舒服，但是也沒有抱怨。畢竟當他身上還躺著Adam的時候，Blake又有什麼好抱怨的呢。

事後Blake告訴Adam，雖然Adam沒騎過馬，可是Blake肯定他一定會是個好騎士的。

他的話讓Adam眼睛閃閃發亮。『喔？我想我還需要多點練習呢。』這一次，他被Adam推倒在床上。

五天的聖誕假期對Blake來講宛如童話生活一般，短短幾天的相處，他已經認定了Adam是他共度下半生的理想對象。他過去從來沒有這樣的感覺，現在的他居然已經在計畫Adam的衣服和私物可以擺在他Oklahoma房間的哪一處了。

Blake不想表現得太過急躁，他確定Adam對他也有感覺，只是他還是擔心自己會嚇到Adam。所以他沒有劈頭就要Adam搬來跟他一起住，他只是在分開的時候輕吻Adam，一邊告訴他：『有空的時候來一趟Oklahoma。』

回家以後很快的迎來新年，兩人的簡訊電話視訊依舊沒有中斷，可惜Adam一次也沒跟他提過自己想去Oklahoma的事情。

冷靜下來的Blake認真思考，的確，Adam是個從小在城市長大的小孩，現代化和便利的交通，生長在這樣環境的Adam，恐怕無法適應他們單調無趣的鄉村生活。

Adam在L.A有他自己的家庭、事業－－Adam跟Blake說過他是個詞曲創作者－－他恐怕跟本不可能搬到Oklahoma這種鄉下地方。

那麼Blake呢？他有一片經營許久的祖傳農場要維持，也不可能說離開就離開，屁股拍拍就搬到L.A和Adam一起住。更何況他當了一輩子的農夫，如果不幹這行，Blake不曉得自己還能做些什麼。

可是他也不想因此放棄他和Adam的感情，他們的羈絆太特別，Blake不覺得自己能夠再找到和Adam一樣的人了。

『big contury，你怎麼了？今天看起來不是很開心？』某個晚上他們視訊的時候Adam這麼問他，糟糕，Blake把他想法表現在臉上了嗎？

「沒有呀。」簡單一句話是不可能打發掉他聰敏的情人的，Blake也很清楚這點。「我只是很想你。」他沒有撒謊，這確實也是他的煩惱之一。「我好想抱你Adam，我多希望每天早上醒來你就在我懷裡，我－－」話一出口以後Blake就閉不上嘴巴了，還好Blake在懇求Adam嫁給自己之前停了下來。

Adam沈默了一陣子，Blake一度懷疑識不是自己講錯什麼了。他有些惶恐的盯著螢幕，不過Adam似乎只是在發呆，沒有生氣。『我也是，你知道嗎，我有個好主意。』Adam一掃先前的憂鬱表情，突然興致勃勃的從床上坐直身體。

「什麼？」在Blake還沒反應過來前，他家愛人就脫下了睡衣，然後動手準備要脫褲子了。「Adam？你在幹嘛？」

『別傻在那邊，呆呆，你也快點脫呀。』完全不理會傻住的Blake，他已經扯掉自己的睡褲和內褲，一個美好、赤裸的Adam就這麼展現在Blake的鏡頭前。

「脫？」他是要脫什麼？

『好吧，那我要丟下你自己開始了。』毫無羞恥的張開大腿面對鏡頭，Adam握住了自己的分身，從根部往頂端緩慢的撫摸。

情色又挑逗的動作，Blake埋在褲子裡的陰莖馬上劇烈抖動了下。「天呀，Adam....」

『不要光說不動，big guy，讓我也看看你是不是也硬了？』他看著Adam手掌擦過大腿的內側的肌膚，Blake很清楚Adam摸起來是什麼感覺，在假期的那五天，他在Adam腿上留下數不清的痕跡。

回憶讓他的陰莖蠢蠢欲動，Blake拉低褲子，掏出難受的小傢伙，跟著Adam的節奏一塊套弄自己。「Adam，把腿再張開一點。」忍不住，Blake出聲要求。

『Blake.....』他的名字在Adam口中化成動人的樂章，Adam聽話的更加打開腿，雙臀間隱藏的幽穴就這麼暴露在Blake眼前。『想要你。』Adam沾了一點自己的前液塗在穴口，粉色的小穴被液體弄得閃閃發光。

「Shit, Adam，你是故意的嗎？」快速的摩擦著陰莖，Blake渴望能再次進入Adam體內，那個潮濕、溫暖的身體，狹小的甬道緊緊包住Blake，Adam順從的躺在他身下，把他的全部都交給Blake。

『我是嗎？』他的臉上盡是嬉鬧的微笑，彷彿要印證嘴上的話一般，他把一根手指塞了進去。『喔...』輕輕嘆息，Adam不由自主的挺起腰。

「該死！Adam，那是我的！」佔有欲從他胸間升起，Blake甚至不確定他為什麼會爆出粗口，雙眼死死瞪著螢幕，他只能看著Adam的手指來回進出那個本來應該只屬於Blake一個人的地方。

『我知道，Babe，可是我受不了。』Adam拼命將手指往身體推，可是他的表情卻帶著不滿足的痛苦。『我的手指不夠粗也不夠長，我想要你的。』他的呻吟聲迴盪在Blake的房間裡，Adam翹著屁股，似乎渴望著被侵犯。

Blake一度覺得鼻血要掉出來了，他的情人用著嘶啞的嗓音呼喚他，期待被他佔有，沒有一個男人能夠抵抗的了這點，他當下就在腦中計畫預定明天一早飛去L.A的航班。

他會好好滿足他寶貝的，或者他應該帶個塞子或者振子？畢竟他的情人那麼淫蕩，Blake必須要保證除了自己以外，沒有其他人會碰那張騷穴，連Adam也不行。

喔，他等不及見到Adam明天的表情了。

張大雙眼，Adam似乎無法相信門外站著的那個人是誰。「驚－－」Blake的話還沒說完，就被Adam拉進屋裡一陣狂吻。

稍晚，疲憊的兩個人躺在Adam的床上，Blake一隻手依然擱在Adam臀上，他鼓起勇氣開口。「Adam，搬來和我一起住，好嗎？」

Adam沒有在第一時間回答他，臉頰貼在Blake的肋骨上，他的嘴唇輕輕擦過Blake的胸間。「讓我想想看好嗎？」

這或許不是個很滿意的答案，不過目前Blake也只能接受了。「Adam，為什麼你會上farmersonly這網站？」他一直抱持著疑問，現在似乎是個問的好時機。

「Jesse幫我註冊的，」Blake聽Adam講過Jesse是他小學就在一起的好朋友。「他說農夫都很有錢，如果我機會勾搭上一個農場主人的女兒，叫她出資贊助我的音樂事業，那麼我就可以脫離這間骯髒的小公寓了。」

Blake對Adam的坦白承認皺起眉，原來他們一開始是打著這樣的如意算盤。

「結果我遇到了你。」低頭，他一下又一下親吻著Blake的鼻尖。「真是讓我人財兩失。」他的語氣中帶著笑意，一點也不像抱怨。

Blake翻了個身把Adam壓回身體底下。「你是在騙我嗎？」

「你說呢？」把問題拋回給Blake，可是他沒有給Blake時間思考，再一次拉下Blake的腦袋送上深吻。

很快的，Blake就忘記原本的問題是什麼了。

 

春去夏來，今年的夏天比起往年更加酷熱，Blake剛忙完農作，走回房子的時候發現門口停著一台深藍色的BMW，雙臂上佈滿紋身的男人倚靠在車子旁邊，雙手插在胸前好像是在等人。

他興奮的快步衝上前，下一秒就是將男人抱在懷裡。「Adam！」然後他忽然意識到自己全身都是勞動過後的汗水，在他打算放開Adam的時候，反而被Adam摟緊腰。

「你幹嘛，我又沒嫌你。」頭塞進Blake頸間，他還刻意的舔掉Blake脖子上的水珠。

Blake從腰部一陣戰慄，他差點就要直接把Adam壓倒在門廊上了，只是他想起來一件事。「Adam？你怎麼會在這裡。」

「嗯....」他回頭看向自己的車子，Blake跟著Adam的視線一起望過去，發現Adam的兩隻狗待在車子上。「你欠農工嗎？這邊有一人兩狗想要應徵。」

Blake傻了一下，好半晌才意識過來。「天呀，Adam！」他興奮的將Adam抱起在半空中轉了一個大圈圈。「我不欠農工。」他一邊親吻著Adam一邊說：「我只欠一個老婆。」

誰說網路交友沒有好結果？Blake就在上面找到了他一生的摯愛。


End file.
